


Shiratorizawa's Female Volleyball Team - Ushijima X Tall!Reader

by KHRIky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHRIky/pseuds/KHRIky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dream was to become the coach of a volleyball team and the teaching course you signed up to in college granted it. You were assigned for the year to become Shiratorizawa's coach to the female volleyball team. Even after making a daring move on a specific person, they accepted you. Excited to meet the team you would be coaching, you didn't expect your head to be planted with a flour bomb as soon as you walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fixing the bag on your shoulder, you took the paper from your teacher.

“You’re very lucky, [L/N]-san.” Your eyes widened as you read the school you would be working at for the rest of the year.

You couldn’t believe they let you in. The week before when you visited them, you were sure that you wouldn’t be accepted after what occurred.

“Shiratorizawa seemed to have taken a liking to you. You must have given a good impression.” You nervously smiled at your teacher since you didn’t give all the details of your visit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Clutching onto your bag, you stared at the huge school building in awe. Other students who walked past you seemed to have been amused by your expression since you could hear them chuckling._

_“Shiratorizawa…” You whispered the name._

_Right now wasn’t the time to be acting silly. You slapped your cheeks hard and your eyes grew determined._

_“Yosh! I’m going to get accepted!” You encouraged yourself, earning stares but you focused on entering the school and making your way to the head teacher’s office._

**_Hearing a girl shout to herself, Ushijima who had just walked past the school gates, glanced in her direction but only took her back profile. She was really tall, roughly 180/181cm and she looked to be an athlete based on the clothes she wore. He was soon taken out of his daze when he was called by a teacher. Making his way to the adult, his vision was remained on the girl but she soon had entered the school, leaving his sight._ **

_As soon as you entered the head teacher’s office, you shook away all your nerves and sat down in front the elderly man._

_“You must be [L/N] [F/N]. I’m pleased that you’ve given our school a chance.” He bowed slightly but that made you flustered._

_“I-I should be thankful, sir! You accepted my visit.” You bowed 90 degrees but ended up hitting your forehead against the desk._

_Wincing in pain and flushing in embarrassment, you straightened up and ignored the small bump that was forming on your head. The head teacher chuckled but soon grabbed the phone and dialled in a number._

_“Could you inform Yamato-sensei to come to my office? We have a visitor.” He placed the phone down and smiled towards you._

_You smiled back and waited patiently for the teacher to arrive. It only took a few minutes and soon a teacher walked in, bowing slightly._

_“Yamato-sensei, [L/N]-san has asked if she could complete her assignment here.” The head teacher explained what you would be doing, you mentioning a few details here and there._

_Yamato was a bit hesitant but he soon gave a firm nod while speaking up._

_“I’ll have to see what she is capable of before I can let her join.” The head teacher nodded and faced your direction._

_“Is there anything else you’d like to ask before you leave?” He asked which you instantly shook your head to._

_“Thank you once again.” You stood up and bowed before leaving the office with the teacher._

_It was silent as you walked alongside Yamato and you felt slightly awkward._

_“So, [L/N]-san…What made you want to become a coach?” He asked randomly._

_You didn’t even hesitate to answer and your expression was bright._

_“For the last three years, I’d been a part of the volleyball team in my school and we never managed to get to nationals since we always lost at the finals. I promised myself after that I would become a coach and help a team get to nationals,” You answered with a confident smile._

_Yamato smacked your back making you stumble forward but when you saw the grin on his face, you prevented yourself from complaining._

_“That’s very motivational!” You chuckled and as you straightened up, you walked into the gym where the male volleyball team were playing._

_Your eyes automatically settled onto the ace of the group as he jumped up but your breath hitched when you saw the amazing spike he performed. The amount of power he used to increase the speed of the ball as it zoomed past the two middle blockers, it blew you away. You stared at him in awe and lightly clapped earning his attention. The minute you’re eyes locked, recognition flash in his eyes for a second but you were too stunned to even notice. He was really handsome you would admit and your heart was beating really fast. A light blush ran across your cheeks and you knew that you had to look away before he noticed how flustered you had become._

_“Everyone line up!” Yamato sensei ordered._

_You stiffened up when everyone lined up and the ace somehow ended up standing in front of you. Yamato glanced at you and you gulped before bowing slightly._

_“My name is [L/N] [F/N] and I’m a first year college student. I have been given an assignment to become a student coach for a school and I’m hoping to be accepted into this one.” You moved back up and blinked when you noticed how surprised some of the students were._

_“Y-You’re older than us?” One of them asked._

_This made you smile sheepishly as you nodded._

_“It’s only been a few months since I’ve graduated from high school,” You mentioned._

_The boys started throwing questions towards you, surprising you a little and Yamato had to calm them down._

_“What school did you attend?” You managed to hear and instantly answered._

_“Aoba Johsai.”_

_This took the ace by surprise and this time he spoke up._

_“Were you a part of the volleyball team?” His deep voice startled you and your cheeks grew warm._

_“Yeah…But we were always close to getting to nationals.” Your vision remained on the ground as you managed to say this._

_“Close? That isn’t good enough.” His remark was blunt and you snapped your head up at him, confused._

_“If you couldn’t get to nationals, it shows you and your team were weak.” This hit you hard and many emotions began to run through you._

_“Ushijima! Don’t be so insulting,” Yamato scolded._

_Your bangs shadowed your eyes and all the nerves you felt before disappeared instantly._

_“You don’t understand how hard my team worked and every time we lost, I couldn’t cry at all because as the captain, I had to support my team!” You exclaimed, anger evident on your features._

_You didn’t give anyone a chance to speak and you removed your jersey jacket, revealing the tank top you wore, before picking up a volleyball._

_“How many setters are there?” You asked in a serious tone._

_Two boys raised their hand and your lips formed into a smirk._

_“One of you come with me and the other can go with Mr. Ace.” You ignored Yamato’s calls and marched towards the court._

_Ushijima didn’t utter a single word and accepted your two-on-two challenge even though he wasn’t expecting much from you._

_“First one to score wins.” He nodded and got into position._

_You bounced the ball against the ground a few times before taking a few deep breaths. The aura around you because deadly and you threw the ball upwards before following after it._

_Your hand slammed against the ball and you used a certain amount of power, making it zoom over the net. Ushijima’s eyes widened and he quickly brought his arms together to receive the ball. He grunted, his arms stinging but he focused on the ball as the setter on his team, sent it back to him. He jumped up and spiked the ball powerfully, expecting it to hit the floor._

_“I’ve already seen through it.” You ran forward and you manage to receive the ball, sending it up high._

_The setter on your team managed to get it and you ran towards the net, jumping up. Ushijima copied your moves and attempted to block but your eyes pinpointed an opening. You gritted your teeth and swung your arm like a whip, smacking the ball with all your power. You could see how shocked he became as it flew past him and hit against the ground. Your feet touch the ground but you didn’t waste a single second. You went onto the other side of the court and grabbed a fistful of Ushijima’s shirt, bringing his face down to your level._

_“Don’t underestimate your opponent otherwise you’ll be defeated in an instant.” You fiercely stared into his eyes and could tell he was still stunned._

_You released him and spun on your heel before walking up to Yamato who was in a state of shock. You grabbed your jersey jacket and slipped it on before bowing to Yamato._

_“Thank you for showing me around but I’ll be leaving now.” You grabbed your bag you had dropped earlier and walked out the gym._

_You saw a huge crowd of students and kept your head down as they all stared at you in awe._

_“She beat the ace! I can’t believe it.” One of the students whispered harshly to his friend._

_You took a deep breath and raised your head up in a proud manner. Ushijima’s eyes remained on your back and excitement flashed in his eyes._

_“[L/N] [F/N].” He repeated your name, a smirk appearing on his features._

_As soon as you walked past the school gates, your expression looked more panicked._

_“My teacher is going to kill me…” You hung your head in shame and made your way back to your home._


	2. Ch.2

“[F/N]! Get your ass up now!” A voice yelled.  
  
You shot up from your bed and looked around frantically but realised it was your phone. You sighed and quickly turned off the alarm your mother made for you. You forgot about that…  
  
“What a nice wake up call.” Your voice dripped in sarcasm and you ruffled your hair as you shuffled towards the bathroom.  
  
Once you finished washing up, you grabbed the package you were given by your teacher and opened it up. You took out two pieces of clothing and stared at it in awe. It was the Shiratorizawa volleyball jersey with the jacket and white jogging bottoms. You looked at the back of the jacket and your expression brightened as you saw ‘Coach’ printed onto it.  
  
“I’m going to be a coach!” You squealed and jumped around in joy.  
  
You managed to calm down and when you saw the time, you quickly got dressed. You stared at your reflection in the mirror and grabbed your phone to take a picture. You placed a proud smile on your face and did a piece sign before snapping a picture.  
  
“I’ll send it to mom later…” You muttered to yourself as you turned around.  
  
You stuffed your phone in your bag, placing it on your shoulder and went out your room. You placed your trainers on and opened the door to your apartment. Stepping out at the same time as your neighbour, you greeted them as you locked the door. You sent them a quick wave and soon made your way to Shiratorizawa.  
  
The warm breeze brushed your hair back as you fell in step with the other students who greeted you brightly. You now could see the school as you continued walking but a voice called you from behind.  
  
“Coach [L/N].”    
  
Addressing you in such way made you smile like an idiot since you’ve always wanted to be called that but when you turned around, it faltered.  
  
“Oh shit.” You whispered the curse but covered it with a cough.  
  
Your lips formed into a scowl and you crossed your arms.  
  
“What is it you need, Ushijima?” You voice was calm but inwardly you were freaking out.  
  
He suddenly bowed in front of you and spoke out loud.  
  
“I apologize for my rude behaviour yesterday.” You became flustered by the sudden apology.  
  
It also brought a lot of attention from the students who were passing by. You went up to him and forced him to stop bowing.  
  
“I-It’s alright! You don’t have to bow.” He gazed down at you and nodded.  
  
You stood there awkwardly and rubbed the back of your neck but when you noticed the time on your phone, your eyes widened.  
  
“I’m going to get late!” You exclaimed in panic.  
  
Ushijima was about to speak up but you had already ran off, speeding past the students and running into the school. He sighed and walked up to the school gates, nodding towards a few of his teammates who he came across.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You knocked on the staff room and slowly opened the door, peaking your head in. You saw Yamato sensei who beamed at you.  
  
“Good morning, Coach [L/N].” The way he addressed you made you smile and you greeted him back.  
  
You sat down by his desk and he handed you a folder.  
  
“This is the team you will be coaching. After your little act, it seems our head teacher has taken a liking to you and wished for you to coach the female volleyball team.” Your eyes sparkled and you clutched the folder to your chest.  
  
“Really? Thank you!” Your voice was too loud and you bowed, absolutely grateful.  
  
Yamato laughed at your behaviour and patted your arm.  
  
“Volleyball practice is usually before school starts, during lunch and after school so your college has allowed us to let you join me to assist my gym classes,” He explained.  
  
You nodded in understanding and the bell rang at that moment. For the first three hours, you attended a first year class, a third year class and had a break for the last hour.  
  
The first years acted really nervous around you and every time you went near the boys, they would blush and find it difficult to speak back. You couldn’t help but find them adorable and you had to prevent yourself from attacking any of them with hugs. When it came to the third year class…You finally found out how old Ushijima was. It turned out he was a third year and you were really awkward and clumsy around him. It obviously amused the whole class and even Yamato was snickering in the back.  
  
“Can’t I just attend the first and second year classes?” You asked as you slumped in your seat.  
  
“That isn’t allowed, [L/N]-san.” He handed you a cup of hot chocolate which you asked for earlier and thanked him.  
  
Taking a sip, you hummed at the taste and relaxed.  
  
“Can I see my team at lunch?” Yamato nodded and you grinned.  
  
“Have you looked through the folder? It had their profiles.” He mentioned but you shook your head.  
  
“I want to find out about them myself when I see them but I’ll keep it with me when I need it,” You said before finishing off your drink.  
  
The bell rang once again and you stood up, tucking the folder under your arm. You bid Yamato goodbye and left the room. You took a deep breath before slapping your cheeks.  
  
“Yosh!” You exclaimed before practically speed walking towards the gym.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You stepped into the gym but only saw the male volleyball team. Blinking, you wondered where your team was but saw Ushijima who was practicing with his teammates. You were hoping to find a teacher so you could question where your team was but it seemed luck wasn’t on your side. You shuffled your way in his direction and softly called him.  
  
“U-Ushijima.”  
  
He paused in his activity and glanced your way before nodding towards you as a greeting.  
  
“Isn’t the female volleyball team supposed to be here?” You looked around to see if you could find them.  
  
“They are in the 5th gymnasium. Do you know the way there?” You innocently shook your head and he passed the ball he held to another player.  
  
He went off and you quickly walked after him, managing to catch up. You walked side to side in silence, your mind filled with many thoughts of the team you were about to meet but when he finally spoke up, you stiffened up.  
  
“If it’s not rude to ask…What happened to your team after you graduated?”  
  
You let out a sigh and your eyes moved onto the ground.  
  
“They gave up on volleyball. I can understand because they want to lead their future in another subject but I had to continue. If I can pass this course, I can officially live my dream.” A soft smile graced your features but there was a certain amount of determination in your eyes.  
  
Ushijima remained silent but you saw him nod from the corner of your eyes. Ushijima soon stopped by a pair of doors and you let out a shaky sigh.  
  
“Here goes nothing...” You face the two doors and took a step forward.  
  
You pushed the doors and stepped in, your lips parting to speak but you froze in place as an item landed on your head and exploded. Ushijima’s eyes widened but his attention moved to a specific girl who was laughing.  
  
“It worked! Take that…Oh snap. It’s Sparta-senpai!” The girl who wore a flashy jacket instead of her blazer was now gaping at you in horror.  
  
You removed most of the flour from your face and gazed at the girl in disbelief.  
  
“Me? Sparta-senpai?” 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the profiles of the team! Click on the links below and they should direct you to the images:  
  
[Aiko and Emi](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://i.imgur.com/AYcLoq6.jpg)  
[Haru and Miki](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://i.imgur.com/yjkgKfi.jpg)  
[Rika and Sora](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://i.imgur.com/h9OS3Bn.jpg)  
[Yuki](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://i.imgur.com/NYMRaRM.jpg)  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Ushijima had no idea what to say after seeing your flour covered state but when he heard the nickname the girl had referred you to, he was just as confused as you.

“I saw you kick the aces ass in that two-on-two match! You were so cool and-” A black haired girl who was sipping on her drink in the corner finally got up and clamped her hand over the green eyed girls mouth.

“You do realise that the ace is right there Sora,” She deadpanned but Sora just shrugged.

You stiffened as flashes of images appeared in your mind and you raised your hands in surrender when you noticed Ushijima’s eyes were shadowed by his fringe.

“T-That’s in the past. It’s best if we leave that behind and move on, right?” You tried to reason but a blonde haired girl chuckled and stood next to the two taller girls who spoke earlier.

“I don’t think anyone will forget what happened. You made quite the impression on all of us students.” Your shoulders slumped and you let out a sigh.

Ushijima thought it was best for him to leave and called you. You glanced at him and knew he needed to go.

“I’ll be fine now. Thanks for the help Ushijima.” You sent a smile but it looked creepy due to the flour on your face.

Sora laughed while the black haired female chuckled softly making your cheeks grow warm. Thankfully the flour covered it. Ushijima turned and you watched his retreating figure before finally facing your team. A short girl shyly approached you and stretched her arms out. You saw the small packet of tissues in her hands and smiled thankfully. She flinched since your smile looked scary in her eyes plus your height towered over hers. You took the packet but blinked in confusion when she ran and hid behind the blonde haired girl.

“You already scared Haru, Sparta-senpai!” Sora cackled and you shook your head, wishing that all of this didn’t happen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Right! Now that I look decent, let’s get on with the introductions.” You sat on the floor with your team forming a circle.

“Can’t you go first, senpai?” The black haired girl asked.

“Oh, sure if you want me to. My name is [L/N] [F/N], I’m a first year college student who previously attended Aoba Johsai and I was a part of the female volleyball team.” You bowed slightly and softly smiled.

“Is it alright if we call you senpai then?” Sora asked.

“I was hoping you would call me coach but go ahead, I don’t mind.” You sighed, your hope of being called ‘Coach [L/N]’ by your team was now gone.

“Alright! Sparta-senpai!” Sora fistpumped the air and grinned.

“I-I’ll call you coach,” Haru offered as she raised her hand.

“You don’t have to force yourself, it’s alright.” You wanted to ruffle her hair but you weren’t close at all so you dropped the intention.

Haru nodded and she decided to introduce herself next.

“I-I’m Kagome Haru. I am a second year and my position is the libero. P-Please to meet you!” She bowed and almost hit her head against the floor.

You were concerned for a moment until you saw that there was no bump of her forehead. The taller girl next to her spoke up next and you couldn’t help but find her bright blue hair pretty.

“Hi! Minami Rika is my name and I’m a first year! My position is the setter and I hope we get along, [F/N]-senpai!” You had to actually squint your eyes due to how bright her smile was.

You nodded in her direction and averted your eyes to the next girl. She paused the music she was playing on her phone and glanced up at you.

“Himuro Aiko. First year and my position is right wing spiker.” She adjusted her headphones and you could faintly hear the music she began to play.

“Don’t mind Aiko-chan. She is usually like that. Anyway, my name is Inoue Emi. I’m the oldest in the group and the captain of the team. My position is any since I’m the substitute.” You were taken aback by her words, slightly confused.

“Substitute?” You questioned.

“I swap with any of these lot and take over their position until they are able to go back into the game. It helps them rest and regain their energy.” You stared at her in awe and wondered why your own team never came up with such a clever idea.

“Neh Neh, I want to go nex-” Sora attempted to say but the purple haired beauty sitting across from her spoke over.

“I will go next.” Sora puffed her cheeks in annoyance but listened.

“I am Koizumi Miki and I am a second year. You better remember that name, [F/N] because it will soon be known to the whole world! I play the position of the middle blocker and wing spiker as you can tell by how beautifully tall I am.” You flinched at the lack of honorifics but sweatdropped at how dramatic her words were.

Miki raised a hand and covered mouth as she laughed obnoxiously.

“Ohohohohoho!”

You glanced at Haru who only sent you a sheepish smile with a shrug.

“Okay! Now it’s my time! I’m Takahashi Sora and I’m a third year. As you can tell by my awesome jacket, which I designed by myself, I am the coolest in the group!” Sora posed but a silence took over the atmosphere.

“Yeah right,” Emi muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all laughed while you tried to cover your chuckles.

“You’re all so mean!” Sora flailed her arms around making it even funnier.

“I think you’re cool, Sora-chan!” Rika exclaimed but it still didn’t help.

 You decided to calm everyone down and Sora continued to speak.

“I’m the ace and my position is the middle blocker/wing spiker like our stuck up princess so I hope you stay with us for the whole year, Sparta-senpai!” Miki squinted her eyes at Sora who only stuck her tongue out.

“Last but definitely not least, Tachibana Yuki! That’s my name and flirting is my game. I know that was cheesy but hey, I can’t help it.” The blondie shrugged while winking towards you.

“I’m a second year and I’m the left wing spiker. Let’s get along, [F/N]-chan.” Yuki smiled, a small giggle emitting from her lip.

You returned it before facing the team.

“During this year, I will help you as much and take the team to nationals!” You saw how surprised everyone became, even Aiko, her headphones slipping back and hanging off her neck.

You tilted your head slightly, wondering what you said wrong. Emi was the first to break out of her trance and she smiled warmly towards you.

“That’s great of you to say but it isn’t going to happen,” She mentioned.

“Why?” You asked, concerned.

“Because…We’ve never entered any of the preliminaries before.” Your eyes widened completely since you couldn’t believe what you were hearing.

“EHHHHH?!”


	4. Chapter 4

“W-What do you mean you’ve never entered? Maybe that’s why I’ve never been against your team before…” You questioned and muttered the last part to yourself.

“The male volleyball team is the pride of our school so they believe that we will bring shame if we entered which is a load of bullshit. They think we’re weak when they haven’t even seen us!” Sora spat in anger, Yuki nodding in agreement.

The aura surrounding you became deadly and Haru squeaked in fear, inching away.

“I don’t think that’s the reason.” The team gazed at you in wonder but you were too angry.

You shot up from where you stood and faced the two doors.

“Where are you going, [F/N]-senpai?” Rika asked, blinking up at you.

“I’m going to make a little visit to the staff room. I’ll see you all after school for practice.” You glanced down at them and they all flinched at how scary your expression was.

Once you left, Miki was the first to speak up.

“That expression she made wasn’t beautiful at all…”

“Seriously Miki? That’s all you can say after that?” Aiko raised a brow at the older girl who crossed her arms and raised her chin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who knew I would meet you again, Taka-sensei, or should I call you  **Baka** -sensei?” You stepped into the room and the person who you called stiffened.

The very tall and handsome man turned around and he couldn’t believe his eyes. His expression turned sour and he glared into your eyes.

“You! What the hell are you doing here?” He growled, angry at the fact that you were standing in front of him.

You faced your back to him and pointed at the word ‘COACH’ on your jacket.

“I’m a student coach to the female volleyball team.” He scoffed at your words and crossed his arms.

“It fits you since you are just as weak as the team.” His words angered you and you stepped forward.

The teachers who watched the scene, inched away in fear.

“So you were the one that banned my team from playing.” He smirked and gave a firm nod.

You grabbed a fistful of his jacket and hissed as you spoke.

“That was an unwise choice. Remember what happened the last time you went against me? I was only a first year.” He gritted his teeth and copied your actions.

You were lifted up in the air and you stared into his fuming eyes.

“You little b-” He was cut off by another.

“What on earth is going on here?” You saw that a crowd of students had gathered as the head teacher stepped in.

“Sir.” Taka dropped you and you stumbled back.

You sorted yourself out and bowed slightly to the elderly man.

“Care to explain, Coach [L/N]?” You obviously didn’t have a choice so you cleared your throat and answered.

“Baka-I mean Taka-sensei has just informed me that he had banned the female volleyball team from participating in any of the tournaments.” You told, sending a glared towards Taka.

“I was informed from Taka-sensei that they weren’t ready for the tournaments yet.” The head teacher blinked towards the built teacher who was about to say something but you beat him to it.

“He said exactly the same thing when he worked at Aoba Johsai when I attended there. My team managed to get to the finals every time which proved him wrong.” You crossed your arms and smiled smugly when you saw Taka fuming.

“I see…It seems that you are not very fond of females playing volleyball, Taka-sensei.” There was a disappointed glint in his eyes and Taka gulped.

“How about we make a deal then?”

Your brows raised in interest and you stared at the head teacher in wonder.

“If Coach [L/N] can get the female volleyball team to the nationals in either the Interhigh or the spring high tournament this year then she’ll pass and you will lose your job, Taka-sensei. If she doesn’t then the opposite will happen.” You and Taka were in shock but the taller man soon smirked and nodded, agreeing to it straight away.

“I will fail if I lose? I-I can’t afford that-” You tried to protest but you heard a few familiar voices.

“[F/N]-senpai!”

You snapped your head to the door and saw your team who looked out of breath, even Miki and Aiko. You gazed at them and you knew you couldn’t waste this opportunity for them. This was their chance to participate in the tournaments and you had no right to stop it. You turned to the head teacher once more and nodded.

“I accept. I’ll use all my power to help my team go to nationals!” You said with determination.

“Sparta-senpai…” Sora was surprised along with her friends as they heard your words.

The eldest in the room smiled and excitement flashed in his eyes.

“Good. I hope you succeed Coach.” You returned the smile and watched as the students moved when the head teacher walked out the room and back to his office.

You glanced at Taka who was glaring at the team.

“Baka-sensei, you better be prepared to lose your job.” You growled, your eyes narrowing.

“There’s no way, I’m losing it. You will fail and I’ll make sure of it.” He smirked but you were unfazed and turned away.

Your expression softened as you gazed at your team and you quickly shut the door behind you as you stepped out.

“I’ll explain everything after school.” The bell rang at that moment and you instructed them to go to class.

Entering the staff room once again, you ignored Taka-sensei’s presence and went up to Yamato-sensei.

“I’ve been asked to cover an English class and was wondering if you could take my place instead. I’m giving the second years a test and I can’t afford to miss it.”

English? Hell yeah, that was your strongest subject in high school. You nodded with a smile and asked which class it was.

“Third Year, Class 4.” You paled instantly at the thought of teaching third years but you gulped down the nerves and took a deep breath.

You left the room with Yamato sensei but you both had to go in different directions. You bid him goodbye and went towards your destination.

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad…”

Luck turned out to not be by your side on that day. As soon as you slid the door open, you saw the third years turn their attention to you. You stiffened and sent an awkward smile towards them before robotically making your way to the teacher’s desk. You could feel a familiar stare burn into your skull and you practically had to hide your face behind the computer screen. As of that moment, you were mentally panicking.

‘Out of all the other classes, why the hell did I have to cover Ushijima’s?!’


	5. Chapter 5

After completing the register, you slowly got up from your seat and sent a sheepish smile towards the class.

“’Sup,” You greeted.

The students were surprised by your greeting since it was quite unprofessional compared to the other teachers they had.

“I’m Coach [L/N] but you can call me senpai since there is only a one year difference between us.” You bowed slightly before smiling but it faltered when the classroom door opened.

“[F/N]-senpai?” You glanced to your left and saw Sora and Emi.

You placed your hands on your hips and raised a brow.

“Didn’t I tell you earlier to get to class?” You questioned.

“We had to help a teacher with some boxes so we apologize for being late,” You nodded in understanding before sending the two to their seats.

“So, this lesson will have to be self-study since I have no idea where you all are currently working at. If you need help, just raise your hand.” The students listened and took out their books while you returned to your seat.

You took out your own notepad and a few pens before opening it up. Since this whole teaching course was an assignment, you had to write about each member of your team and jot down about their progress.

‘I should write it in notes first and then type it up on my laptop.’ You inwardly thought.

You saw a hand raised and glanced to your left to see Emi who smiled softly. You got up from your seat and went up to her, peaking at her work.

“Is this right, senpai?” She asked.

_Suzy dropped her items on the work desk and she let out a sigh of releif_

“The last word is spelled incorrectly. It’s  _relief_.” You spoke the English word fluently while showing the mistake causing Emi to nod and correct her work.

“Thank you.” You nodded with a smile but went over to another student who called you.

He pointed to his work and you glanced down at it.

_Can I have your number?_

You stared at the sentence before gazing up to see him send a flirtatious smile in your direction. Your face flamed up and you didn’t know how to respond to his words.

“Hanato.” The boy looked back at the same time as you and you both saw the look Ushijima was sending his way.

“S-Sorry, senpai.” Hanato immediately apologized to you and shook your head, saying it was fine.

You glanced at Ushijima and placed a thankful look on your features before walking around the class to check on the other students.

As soon as the bell rang, you grabbed your bag and slung it around you. The next teacher arrived and you both smiled towards each other. You went up to the door but paused in your footsteps when you heard Sora shout out.

“Bye, Sparta-senpai!” You saw the mischevious look in her eyes and sighed but when she was scolded by the teacher, you chuckled.

You waved to the class, bidding them goodbye and soon went to the gymnasium for the last lesson.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the 5th gymnasium, you cautiously look for any sort of prank that Sora set up but luckily, it was clear. Aiko was the only one in the gym and you waved to her but she simply gave a nod. You sat by her, placing your bag down and an awkward silence surrounded you both. You fidgeted in your seat and wondered if you should try to make a conversation but when you heard the song Aiko was listening to, your expression brightened. You tapped her shoulder and she removed her headphones from her head, wondering what you needed.

“You like Bruno Mars?” You asked eagerly.

She nodded and you could see a spark of happiness in her eyes. She detached the headphone jack from her phone and resumed the song. You swayed slightly to the music and sung along. Aiko was surprised that you could sing but she joined along, a smile soon settling on her features.

_When I see your face_

_There’s not a thing I would change_

_‘Cause you’re amazing_

_Just the way you are…_

  **(Song - Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are)**

When the song ended, you both smiled towards each other and soon waited for the others to arrive. It took a while and you were growing impatient.

“What’s taking them so long?” You asked, your eyebrows knitting together.

Aiko sighed and got up from her seat.

“The queen must be bothering them again.” Confusion was seen in your eyes and Aiko gestured for you to follow her.

You stepped out but your eyes widened completely when you saw Miki being held back by Haru and Yuki while the so called queen was smirking towards her. How the heck didn’t you hear all this noise when you were inside?

“Asuka, you ungraceful little bitch!” Miki spat in anger.

You needed to do something otherwise things would go out of hand.

“Will someone explain to me what on earth is going on here?” You jogged up to them and stood in front of the queen, crossing your arms in the process.

The queen, Asuka had to take a step back due to how intimidating your height was compared to hers. She cleared her throat and raised a brow at you.

“Why the hell should I tell you?” She shot back.

You leaned down so you towered over her tiny form.

“As their new coach, I do have a right to know.” You narrowed your eyes at her and she gasped.

“C-Coach? You’re the one that beat the ace!” She exclaimed, realising who you finally were.

You gave a firm nod before pointing towards the school gates.

“I suggest you leave before I hand you over to the head teacher so he can call your parents in.” Asuka gave a nod, trembling under your fierce gaze.

Your team watched in surprise as Asuka scrambled off but when you turned, they noticed the frown on your face.

“Miki, you shouldn’t be swearing,” You scolded making the purple haired girl cross her arms and huff.

“Also, swearing isn’t beautiful.” You winked as you teased her but that only made the others laugh while she blushed in embarrassment.

“I-I couldn’t help it. She was throwing horrible words towards us and mentioned about our team never winning a single match.” You could see how irritated she was becoming.

You placed your hand on her head and gave her a warm smile.

“We’ll just have to prove it to them.” Miki gazed up you and a spark of determination appeared in her eyes.

She nodded and you beamed before pointing towards the gym in a comical manner.

“Let’s get to practice then!” You announced, earning cheers from most of the girls.

Ushijima, who was in the middle of an errand, saw the interactions you made with your team and he grew puzzled. It was strange. Whenever he tried to act sincere or encouraging to his team, they would take it the wrong way. Most of them thought he had a terrible personality but it wasn’t like that at all.

When you caught him gazing at you, a friendly wave was sent in his direction. That’s when it clicked in his mind. The atmosphere that surrounded you and him were the opposite of each other. Yours was welcoming however his was solitary. You stood in the light with your team whereas he suffered in the dark on his own. He would never admit this but inwardly he felt it sprout in his heart.

**_He had begun to admire you._   
**


	6. Chapter 6

You gazed at the scene in front of you in absolute awe. They…They all possessed raw talent but they reminded you of the team you used to be a part of in Aoba Johsai. The ball slammed against the gym floor and Aiko landed on her feet, a proud look in her eyes.

“So…How was that?” Emi asked as she stood beside you.

Amusement lingered in her eyes since she saw how you expressed yourself as you watched. A pink tint appeared on your cheeks and you cleared your throat.

“I think I’ve seen enough.” You called your team to gather round and you formed a circle as you sat with them on the ground.

“Based on what I’ve seen, you all have the potential of getting far into the preliminaries.” You revealed, brightening up the mood.

“We’ll get to nationals in no time.” Rika mentioned, hi-fiving Sora.

“You didn’t let me finish. If you were to go against Niiyama Girls High School, you would be beaten instantly,” You informed with a sigh.

“No way! We could beat them. How would you know?” Sora was obviously offended by your words and you got up from your seat.

“Aiko, Yuki. Since you both play as the wing spiker, I want you to spike. Emi, as the substitute for all the positions, I want you to try too.” The three listened but they were a bit confused by your instruction.

Rika was informed to help and she tossed the ball. Sora crossed her arms with a smug look on her face when her friends performed powerful spikes. You nodded and as soon as they were done, you shrugged off your jersey jacket. You then went onto the court and informed Rika to toss towards you. Taking a deep breath, you relaxed and focused on the other side of the court.

“Go!” You instructed before taking strong steps forward.

Your arms swung back as you ran before you jumped into the air and smacked the ball with all your power. The ball slamming against the floor was too loud and the girls couldn’t believe their eyes. Your feet touched the ground and you took a deep breath before turning to face the group.

“You all are on the level me and my team were during the time we were in high school and we were beaten easily by Niiyama.” Your voice was completely serious and the atmosphere became tense.

“If my abilities were as strong as they are now, my team could have overpowered Niiyama and went to nationals.” Sadness gleamed in your eyes and Sora began to feel guilty for what she said earlier.

“Senpai…I-I’m sorry.” You raised your hand, telling her it was fine.

“I promise you. I will bring you all to my current strength or even stronger and you all will go to nationals.” You voice was firm and your team stared at you in awe.

“[F/N]-senpai!” Rika ran towards you and tackled you in a hug.

You fell on your backside and winced in pain but when the others joined in, you couldn’t help but laugh. Emi brought Aiko along who shrugged and went along with the situation. Miki was on the side struggling to choose if she should join in but when she felt you grab her hand she squealed and fell on top of Haru and Aiko. She blushed at first but soon joined in with the others as they all laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I have to leave early so we’ll end practice today,” You told them all.

“W-Where are you going, senpai?” Haru asked timidly.

A smile appeared on your features and this made your team even more curious.

“I’m just going to visit a few of my friends. I’ll tell you all tomorrow.” They nodded and you waved to them before exiting the gym.

Letting out a sigh, you walked past the school gates and glanced up at the sky.

“I hope they agree…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don’t mind!”

You perked up at the familiar voice and the teacher who guided you into the school pointed towards the gym. You bowed towards him and smiled.

“Thank you once again.” The teacher nodded before you both went in the opposite direction.

The noise from the gym became louder and when you peaked inside, you saw many events occurring at the same time. The captain looked as if he was about to explode and you decided it was best to speak up.

“Daichi-kun.” You called.

Daichi’s eyes widened and he looked back. You were now leaning against the door with your arms crossed but you chuckled when you saw his expression brighten.

“[F/N]-senpai!” This caught everyone else’s attention and you waved at them in a friendly manner.

The second and third years were surprised also and most of them quickly went up to you.

“[F/N]-san, you’re looking as cute as ever!” Tanaka attempted to hug you but Daichi held the back of his shirt.

“Senpai, how have you been?” Sugawara asked with a smile.

“I’m great! I can see you’re all still practicing just as hard as before.” You beamed.

“Your jacket…” Kiyoko mentioned as she pointed towards it.

“It’s a long story…Could I speak to your coach?” You asked, sending the four shorter students a sheepish smile.

Kiyoko tugged on your sleeve and you thanked her as she guided you to the coach. When you came across him, he wasn’t that much shorter than you. His dyed blonde hair was slicked back and was held by a hair band. He seemed to still be in a state of shock but he quickly came out his trance and faced the team.

“Carry on practicing. We shouldn’t be wasting time!” He instructed.

“Osu!” Everyone exclaimed and went back to what they previously were doing.

“I’m sorry for disturbing your practice session. I’m [L/N] [F/N] and I’m a student coach at Shiratorizawa.” You both sat down and you bowed slightly towards the man who soon introduced himself as Ukai.

“So, [L/N]-san…What can I do for you?” He asked, leaning against the wall.

“I was wondering if you would accept a few members of my team to join in with your practices during the weekends.” Your request took him by surprise.

“Why?” Ukai couldn’t help but wonder.

“They have never faced another volleyball team since a stupid teacher in school decided to ban them from all sorts of activities.” You grumbled in annoyance as Taka-sensei appeared in your mind.

Ukai sweatdropped at your expression but listen to your explanation.

“I will be practicing hard with them during the weekdays but I want them to gain extra knowledge and develop their abilities more by going against other strong volleyball players.”

“I see…That’s a good plan. I’ll accept it if you practice with my team today. It’s rare to meet a coach from a prestigious school.” He smiled but you sent a nervous one back.

“Could we postpone that for another day? I have a lot of places to attend to…” Ukai sighed but he understood and let you off.

“Since you’re going to bring some of your team over on the weekend, why don’t we do it then?” He offered.

“Sure! I’ll bring them over on Sunday,” You informed before getting up.

You both bowed towards each other before you went up to the door but something felt odd. You looked around at the team and noticed to familiar players were missing.

“Kiyoko-chan…Where is Asahi and Nishinoya? They would usually be the first ones to greet me whenever I visited last year.” Kiyoko’s expression saddened and you regretted asking.

She told you about the situation that occurred at the end of last year and your heart squeezed in pain.

“I can’t believe it…” You muttered, your eyes tearing up slightly.

Asahi had given up and quit the team and Nishinoya refused to return to the club until the fragile third year would come back. You quickly wiped away the tears and shook away the sad emotions.

“I hope they come back. I really did want to see them today…” You muttered.

Kiyoko glanced over at the first years and a smile settled onto her features.

“I’m sure they will after they see the first years.” Your eyes sparkled in curiousness and you glanced at the four boys who were supposed to be practicing.

They were meddling with each other and it seemed the tallest of the bunch was the cause of it all. Ukai snapped at them once more and you chuckled before giving Kiyoko a hug.

“I'll see you all in the weekend.” You waved which most of them returned.


	7. Chapter 7

Hearing the sound of your name, your [E/C] orbs moved to the right side of the gym you had just stepped into.

“Hi Tooru-chan.” The slightly taller boy was about to hug you but he froze at the name on your jacket.

“Trashikawa! We don’t have time…” Iwaizumi trailed off when he noticed your presence.

You grinned towards Iwaizumi but he seemed as shocked as Oikawa.

“S-Senpai?”

You finally realised why they were acting strange and chuckled nervously.

“I’ve become a student coach at Shiratorizawa.” You announced to them.

You were met with silence until Oikawa began acting dramatic.

“[F/N]-chan has betrayed us!” You rolled your eyes him and glanced at the ace who was becoming annoyed.

“My sensei only allowed us to choose for our assignment a school we’ve never been to before and Shiratorizawa was the only school around the area.” You shrugged but Oikawa only huffed and crossed his arms.

“Plus, Baka-sensei is there and he’s trying to ruin the female volleyball team in that school. I definitely won’t let that happen,” You growled and the two instantly knew what you were currently going through.

When you were a second year, you befriended Oikawa and Iwaizumi in their first and they found out how unfair Taka-sensei was towards you and your team. The two saw the potential you and the female volleyball team had but Taka-sensei would still look down on you.

“You two better get back to practicing. I need to speak with Coach Mizoguchi.” The two nodded and Oikawa gave you a quick hug before they went off.

“Kunimi! Speed up a little! Kid’s these day…” Mizoguchi mumbled the last part but he caught the chuckle that came out your parted lips.

“Hey Coach.” You greeted with a smile.

“[F/N]-san!” He actually grinned as you came into his vision and the two of you began to talk.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Two more to go.” You muttered as you entered the next school.

It was late and hardly any teachers were around. You took out your phone and dialled in a number.

_“Hello?”_

“Kaname-kun. I’m standing at the entrance of your school. Could you come over, please?” You knew this was sudden and when you heard the younger boy panic through the phone, you sighed.

_“Senpai? What’s going on? Are you in trouble? Oh my god!”_

“Calm down! I’m fine. I would have sounded like you if I was in trouble.” You deadpanned.

_“O-Oh…Okay, I’m coming over now.”_

_“Who is it, captain?”_

_“Is it your girlfriend?”_

_“How lucky!”_

The line was cut and you stared at your phone in disbelief. Letting out a sigh, you waited patiently and when you heard a voice, you straightened up and saw your friend who was also known as Date Kougyou’s Captain.

“Hi!” You waved to him but all he sent was a puzzled look.

You slung your arm around the shorter boy and asked if he could take you to your team. He soon nodded but mentioned about your clothes which you simply explained about. When you arrived by the gym, you couldn’t find their coach at all and asked Moniwa where he was.

“Coach had to leave early today but we stayed behind to practice more.” He gave a little shrug but he saw the concerned expression on your face.

“Won’t you all get in trouble for not having a supervisor? You should have asked a teacher to watch over for the coach just in case something happens.” You were the one panicking now and Moniwa chuckled.

“Since you’ve become a student coach, I’m sure you can watch over us,” He mentioned.

You checked the time and let out a sigh. It was 5pm and you knew it would be too late to make it to the next school you were hoping to visit.

“Sure. I just have to make a phone call and then I’ll come in.” Earning a nod from the black haired boy, you dialled a number into your phone as you leaned against the wall.

_“Hello? This is Kuroo’s friend speaking!”_

You raised a brow at the unfamiliar voice but quickly answered back.

“Uh…Hi. I’m [L/N] [F/N] and I was wonder if I could speak-.”

_“You’re the famous, [F/N]-sama?!”_

“[F-F/N]-sama?” You stuttered, pink dusting your cheeks.

_“Un! I’m Haiba Lev and I’m going to be Nekoma’s ace!”_

**_(A/N: I know what you’re all thinking. What the hell is Lev doing here? Well…I’ve alternated the plot so Lev is there in the beginning instead of after the Interhigh tournament. There’s a few reasons why and you’ll know soon so play close attention in the future. ;D)_ **

_“Huh?! You’re going to become the ace?”_

You recognised Yamamoto in the background and smiled.

“Lev-san, can you hand the phone over to Yamamoto?” You asked politely.

_“Of course! Senpai, [F/N]-sama wants to speak to you.”_

You really wanted to smack your forehead at the honorifics Lev was using.

_“[F-F/N]-san?” Yamamoto called timidly._

You chuckled at his tone before speaking up.

“Is Nekomata-sensei there? I want to discuss a few things with him.”

_“He just left since we finished practice.” He informed and heard you click your tongue in annoyance._

_“Who is it, Yamamoto?”_

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo approached the ace and was wondering who it was. He asked earlier for Lev to answer it since he was busy but when he saw Yamamoto take over, it seemed like an important person.

“It’s [F/N]-san.” Kuroo’s eyes widened an inch before a cheeky smile settled onto his features.

He took the phone and heard you call out to him.

“Did you call to finally accept my date?” He asked in a teasing tone.

_“No…but a few members of my team wouldn’t mind hanging out with you all every weekend.”_

This took him by surprise and interest gleamed in his eyes.

“Why?” Yamamoto was looking at the older boy in wonder but Kuroo gestured for him to go and help the others put away the equipment.

_“To practice of course.”_

Kuroo’s expression turned blank and he sighed.

“You’re still the same, [F/N]-chan.” He snickered at the same time as you.

_“You know I wouldn’t change, Kuroo-kun.”_

“I’ll have to ask Coach first.” Kuroo laid down on the bench and fiddled with his shirt as he continued to have a conversation with you.

_“Okay. Call me when you receive a response.”_

“Cool. I’ll call you tomorrow…Bye.” He hung up and turned off his phone before sitting back up.

His lips formed into a rare smile and he was slightly excited to be able to meet you after all these months.

\--------------------------------------------------------

You put away your smartphone and peaked inside the gym to see the team were taking a break. Moniwa noticed this and gestured for you to come in. You entered and as soon as the team saw your presence, most of them brightened up.

“Senpai!” A second year, Futakuchi Kenji cooed as he ran up to you.

You were immediately hugged which took you by surprise but you warmly returned it. Kamasaki growled and marched up to you both. He sent a smile in your direction before glaring at Futakuchi.

“How come you don’t show us the same respect?!” He growled at the younger boy who simply stuck his tongue out.

Kamasaki was on the verge of exploding until Aone stepped up and moved the two away from you. He nodded as a greeting and you beamed, patting him on the back.

“Aone-kun! It’s nice to see you again. I hope you’ve been working hard.” He grunted as a response earning a chuckle from you.

After all the greetings and being introduced to the cute first years, you stood in front of the team with your arms crossed.

“As you can all tell by my attire, I have become a student coach at Shiratorizawa. I’ve come over to ask for a request but since your coach isn’t around…You’ll have to pass the message onto him.” You glanced at Moniwa who nodded in agreement.

You opened up your bag and took out a file. Flipping through the pages, you landed on one and revealed it to the others.

“She is one of the members of my team and I was hoping you would let her join your weekend practice sessions from now on.” You explained in a serious tone.

“Whoa! She’s cute.”

You raised a brow at Futakuchi who snickered but Aone surprisingly spoke up.

“Let [F/N]-san speak.”

Everyone turned silent and you thanked the white haired boy before explaining the situation that was occurring with your team.

“That’s horrible…I can’t believe Baka-sensei is there.”  Kamasaki commented, his face scrunching up in annoyance.

The times you were in high school, you mentioned here and there about the troubles you were having with Taka-sensei to your friends. Most of them wanted to back you up but you knew it would cause too much trouble.

Once you sorted out things with Moniwa, you took off your jacket and joined the practice session.

“You better be prepared!” You grinned in confidence as you stood on the court.

You bounced the ball a few times before throwing it up in the air and shooting it across the net using your hand. It zoomed past Aone who was completely surprised and silence filled the gym. You snickered and placed your hands on your hips.

“I told you.” You stuck your tongue out in a teasing manner.


	8. Chapter 8

Hearing your phone buzz, you groaned and opened your eyes slowly. You clumsily grabbed it and stared at the contraption with a dazed look.

“What?” You answered the call and snapped at the person on the other end.

_“[F/N]-chan, good morning!” Kuroo beamed._

“Its 5am, you dork…What do you want?” You asked, letting out a sigh.

_“Did you forget that phone call we had yesterday?”_

You’re eyes widened and you sat up, your expression becoming eager.

“What did he say?”

_“He’s approved so you can come over with some of your team,” He revealed._

“That’s great! I’ll see you soon then, Kuroo-kun!” You were no longer half awake and you hung up the phone before jumping out of bed.

Since it was early, you decided to go for a jog. Getting changed into a sports bra and a pair of three quarter shorts, you placed your trainers on and grabbed your iPod with your earphones. You did a few stretches to warm up your body before leaving your apartment and proceeding to jog through the neighbourhood.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

You sung along to the music playing through your earphones as you jogged but when you felt a presence beside you, you glanced to your left.

“Whoa!” You exclaimed and stumbled in your footsteps.

The person had stopped also and wonder gleamed in their eyes.

“Ushijima? Don’t scare me like that!” You placed a hand on your beating heart and tried to calm down.

“I was calling you but you couldn’t hear me over your music.” An embarrassed blush appeared on your cheeks and you rubbed the back of your neck.

“Oh…Sorry about that.” You muttered with a sheepish smile.

“I was wondering if you’d want to jog together,” He stated which you raised a brow at.

“Where’s the team?” You asked, looking behind to see if they were there.

 “They didn’t want to join me because I’m too fast.” You nodded in understanding.

“Sure. I don’t mind.” You smiled warmly in his direction before facing forward.

You both jogged beside each other until you noticed Ushijima was slightly faster than you. You picked up your speed and took over. He glanced your way and his expression hardened. He managed to run past you but you gritted your teeth and zoomed past him. A challenging spark appeared in both of your eyes and instead of jogging, you both sprinted towards Shiratorizawa.

You ran into the gym at the same time as Ushijima and you both panted.

“I-I’m never jogging with you again,” You huffed as you leaned against the wall.

“It would be wise if we didn’t.” He agreed and grabbed himself a bottle of water.

You took one also and greedily gulped down the water but you soon noticed the stares you were receiving from the volleyball team. You realised they were gaping at your body and you blushed furiously but a jacket was handed to you. You glanced at Ushijima who was offering it and your cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

‘I never thought he was the type to act sweet-’ The taller boy interrupted your thoughts when he spoke up.

“You are distracting the team from practicing.”

What you thought was a romantic moment was completely ruined and you stared blankly at Ushijima before letting out a sigh. You took the jacket and put it around you but it was slightly big on you.

“Thanks…I’ll give it back later.” You muttered before stepping out the gym.

You were only supposed to go around the neighbourhood and then return home but your competitive side came out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 _“Nice receive!”_  You exclaimed as Haru succeeded in her turn before she ran to the back of the line.

Rika was next and she was practically buzzing around.

“Focus Rika.” You sweatdropped when she nodded eagerly before turning completely serious.

Her arms were in the correct position and she waited for you to serve. You didn’t use as much power but when it made contact with the blue haired girl’s arms, it bounced off and smacked her square in the face. She yelped, landing on her backside and you called out to her in concern. Running by her side, you checked for any injuries but Rika spoke up.

“I’m fine, Senpai.” She finally looked up to you and saw the blank look you and the rest of the team were sending her.

“What?” She blinked innocently.

Rika was forced to sit on the bench with a tissue stuffed up her right nostril.

“It’s not fair! I want to practice~” She whined but the sharp look you flashed in her direction made her quieten down.

After practicing on receives, you moved onto blocking and finally ended with spikes. Rika managed to get back in and she worked on calculating the correct toss for each spike.

“Great work everyone.” You beamed but saw them all lying on the ground, completely tired.

You raised a brow at them but all you got as a response was groans.

“I never knew practice was this tiring.” Sora huffed, trying to catch her breath.

“This isn’t beautiful at all.” Miki complained.

You crossed your arms and spoke up.

“You do realise that this will be happening every day,  _even in the weekends_.” The girls perked up at the last words you said and threw confused looks in your direction.

You helped the tired group up and onto their feet before smiling.

“Practice is cancelled after school because Aiko, Sora and I will be making a visit to Tokyo.” Everyone was shocked by your words but Sora beamed.

“That’s so cool. I really want to see Tokyo tower!” She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

“Sora…We’re not going there for fun. I will explain everything when we get there. As for the rest of you, I will be visiting your homes over the weekend to pick you up. I’ll be taking you all to a few places.” You revealed.

The group looked really excited and you couldn’t stop the proud grin appearing on your features. The bell rung at that moment and your grin slipped away.

“Quickly get changed before you get late!” You panicked along with the others who scrambled to the changing rooms.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What are you wearing, Sora?” Your eye twitched at the sight of the girl as you mainly focused on the item on her head.

You had grown suspicious when you were informed that Sora had left school early for some reasons but to see this, you really wanted smack your forehead. The brown haired girl had dressed herself in a cute attire but she was wearing a headband with neko ears.

“My mom recommended it to me after I told her we were going to Tokyo. She said it would make me look cute.” Aiko didn’t look impressed one bit making the taller girl whine.

“Let’s just go.” The shortest of the three readjusted her headphones as she earned a firm nod from you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“N-Nekoma High?!” Sora exclaimed as she glanced up at the school in awe.

“Your mom did choose the right outfit after all.” Aiko’s expression was blank but you could see the small smirk that started to appear.

It was odd to see Aiko actually teasing someone but you couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped your parted lips. Sora was now embarrassed and her cheeks had flamed up.

“The volleyball team should still be practicing now.” You mentioned before stepping past the school gates.

Aiko silently followed behind, bobbing her head to the music she was listening to while Sora was attempting to take the headband off her head.

“Damn it! Mom shouldn’t have secured the headband with these pins just so it wouldn’t fall off easily,” She complained.

“I’m sure no one will say anything.” You reassured her but inwardly you had a feeling a certain captain wouldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Are you sure?” Sora asked uneasily.

You gave her a nod and the tall girl was back to usual earning a smile from you. Walking through the school grounds, you caught sight of the gym and a smile settled onto your features. It’s been a few months since you visited and you really missed the bunch of dorks you loved dearly. The familiar sound of shoes squeaking against the clean gym floor reached your ears and you stepped inside, Aiko and Sora hesitantly following behind.

“[F/N]-san!”

“Nekomata-sensei!”

You both exchanged a grin and shook hands. Aiko let her headphones hang around her neck and she stood beside you but the first year noticed Sora was still by the door gawking at the team as they practiced.

“Sora-senpai.” Aiko called and the brown haired girl finally snapped out of her daze.

She scrambled towards the shorter girl and sent a sheepish smile in Aiko’s direction.

“Sensei, these are my students who are members of Shiratorizawa’s female volleyball team,” You introduced before stepping to the side.

Nekomata greeted them before calling his team over. Since they were so focused on practice, they didn't see you walk in with the two younger girls.

“[F/N]-chan. So nice to see you again.” Kuroo place a playful smile on his features and intended to hug you but his eyes landed on Sora who was whispering to Aiko about something.

He caught sight of the neko headband and a snicker left his lips.

“Are these two some of the cute members of your team?” He asked and Sora finally looked his way.

She was taken aback by how handsome he was but what grabbed her attention was his hair.

“Have you fallen for me already?” He teased while you remained silent, knowing what was going to happen next.

“How can I when your hair reminds me of a rooster.” The third year sent him back a mischevious smile.

Kuroo didn’t expect that and you tried hard not laugh at the surprised expression he made. Lev who had just returned from the bathroom, stepped inside the gym but caught sight of you, Aiko and Sora. He recognised you based on the photos Kuroo had shown him.

“[F/N]-sama!” You whipped your head to the door and was surprised to see a really tall boy who was beaming towards you.

So this was the self-proclaimed ace who you spoke to on the phone.

“Lev! What took you so long?” Yaku scolded, ushering for the boy to come to the gathered group.

Lev jogged up to you all but he froze when Aiko glanced in his direction. She raised a brow at his current state but her eyes widened an inch at the next words that left his lips.

“You’re cute.” He bluntly told.

Shouldn’t he be embarrassed for saying that? Pink dusted Aiko’s cheeks and she glanced your way for help. You cleared your throat earning everyone’s attention and you decided to speak up. You did a quick introduction of yourself before you gestured for your students to tell about themselves to the others.

“I’m Himura Aiko. A first year and my position is the right wing spiker.” She bowed slightly expressing a serious look.

“Hello! My name’s Takahashi Sora. I’m a third year and I’m the middle blocker of our cool team!” Sora beamed and sent a wink towards the group of boys, Yamamoto swooning in the back.

“Be nice and take care of Aiko-san and Sora-san since they will be joining us for practice every weekend from now on.” Nekomata announced this but the two who were mentioned were completely surprised by the news.

Sora’s expression morphed into many but overall she was excited while Aiko who just realised the situation, shrugged.

“…Cool.”


	9. Chapter 9

Emi glanced down at the poorly drawn map before looking at the school she had been assigned to go to. You were supposed to join along but Emi said she could take care of herself.

“Iwa-chan, look! There’s a cute girl standing by the gates. Do you think she’s a fan?” A distant voice reached her ears and she glanced back to see two boys approaching her.

“Why the hell are you asking me for?” ‘Iwa-chan’ grumbled back but glanced in the direction Emi was standing at.

She smiled in a friendly manner and spoke up once they stopped in front of her.

“Hi. Do you know where the gym is? I need to speak to the volleyball teams coach,” She asked and explained simply.

This puzzled the taller boy while the other returned the smile.

“We’re a part of the team so we can show you there,” He politely told.

“Thank you.” She bowed before allowing the two boys to guide her to the gym.

As they walked, she noticed the looks she was receiving from the brown haired boy.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, startling him.

“I…Uh…Do you know who I am?” He questioned back.

She shook her head, blinking at him innocently. The boy’s ego seemed to have deflated over the news and he sighed whereas his friend seemed a bit happier. Entering the gym, Emi was instantly called and she looked to see a man in his thirties.

“You must be [F/N]-san’s student.”

“Eh?! You’re from Shiratorizawa?” One of the boys exclaimed.

“Be quiet, Oikawa!” Coach Mizoguchi snapped earning a pout from the captain.

Once Emi gave a firm nod, she was guided to the team who were playing on the court.

“Listen up everyone!”

Emi quickly gave the group an introduction of herself but she raised a brow at Oikawa when he crossed his arms with a smug look.

“Substitute? That means you’re not that good.” Emi didn’t waste a single second and grabbed the volleyball that was in the coach’s hand, startling him.

She jumped up and spiked the ball causing it to whiz past Oikawa who grew stunned. If it had been an inch closer, the ball would have grazed the side of his face.

“If you would let me explain then you would understand that I have a very important role. Being the captain and substitute, I would fill in for any of the members when they need a break until they can go back into the match. Since I cover all positions, I  _would be_  in a match for a large amount of time,” She explained causing the group to gaze at her in awe while Oikawa huffed.

“Would be?” Iwaizumi sent her a puzzled look but then his mind clicked.

Noticing his expression, she sent a nod and a glint of annoyance appeared in his eyes.

“[F/N]-senpai must have informed you before about Taka-sensei.” Oikawa’s eyes widened and he nodded.

“That fool hasn’t allowed us to play a single game against another school but thanks to [F/N]-senpai, I’ve been given the opportunity to practice every weekend with you all, I’m very thankful.” Emi bowed once again but she saw how surprised everyone became with the news.

She blinked at the coach who sighed.

“I was supposed to announce that to the team.” Emi nodded and sent him an apologetic smile.

“Since you all know…Emi-san can get ready while practice continues.” Nodding to the older man’s words, Emi bowed slightly to the team once more before going off to the changing room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“S-Senpai…When we get there, are you going to drop me off and leave?” Haru asked timidly.

Her quivering form caused a sigh to leave your lips and you shook your head. She let out a huge exhalation of relief but her posture became rigid when you announced that you both arrived.

“Calm down, Haru. I know the team and they don’t bite.” Your smile made her relax slightly and you patted her back in comfort.

“Futakuchi, you bastard! Show some respect for once!” A voice roared and the nerves Haru felt before rushed back.

You rolled your eyes at Kamasaki who was chasing the second year around the court and decided it was best to speak up.

“If you two don’t stop, I’m going to aim a spike at your heads.” The two students perked up at your words and they halted in their small moment.

Futakuchi instantly detected Haru and his lips formed into a charming smile.

“Hi there.” He approached her but when he caught you narrowing your eyes at him in a dangerous manner, he sweatdropped.

Haru hid behind your tall frame when the team gathered but you noticed a certain friendly giant was missing.

“Where is-” You stopped when you heard a squeak behind you.

Haru was hoping to not create attention but when she felt someone lightly bump into her, she flinched and turned around. She had no choice but to tilt her head back and her eyes widened when she took in the scary look the tall boy in front of her was sending. A squeak left her lips and you turned to her to ask what was wrong but when you saw Aone, your mind clicked.

“I-I’m s-s-s-s-sorry,” She spluttered but noticed everyone was staring at her now.

Not being able to take the situation very well, her face turned many shades of red and the dizziness that was taking over her head made her fall back. You gasped and quickly caught Haru before gazing down at her in concern.

“Aone-kun…You do realise you just made her faint.” The younger boy was taken aback by your words before looking down at Haru’s small form.

“Sorry,” He mumbled low enough for you to hear.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting out a groan, Haru slowly opened her eyes and sat up on the not so comfy bed she had just slept on.

“Where am I?” She questioned out loud, not realising the presence by her bed.

A grunt reached her ears and she looked to her right but as soon as she realised who it was, fear gleamed in her eyes. It was the tall boy she bumped into earlier.

“I-I’m sorry for earlier! Please don’t hurt me!” She squeaked as she horribly tried to defend herself.

Silence met Haru and she peaked over her arms to see a cup filled with water being offered towards her. She glanced between the boy and the cup, realisation hitting her soon after. Her stomach flipped in an unfamiliar way and her cheeks flamed up. She hesitantly took the offering and turned her back to him to gulp down the water.

“Are you okay?” His deep voice startled her and she choked.

Coughing violently, Aone inwardly panicked and inched forward to pat her back. When he did, he used too much power causing Haru to fall off the bed.

“Ow…” She muttered and slowly got up.

Haru turned to Aone but got a glimpse of the emotions flashing in his eyes. The panic he felt earlier had revealed itself and Haru couldn’t stop the small giggle from leaving her lips.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. I-I just didn’t expect you to be the kind type.” Smiling sheepishly, Aone felt his lips twitch upwards.

You entered at that moment and noticed the atmosphere was calm. A smile painted your lips and you cleared your throat to gain their attention.

“Are you okay, Haru?” You asked.

She nodded, her mood better than before and you soon handed her bag.

“That’s good. Get changed and we’ll see you at the gym.”

“O-Okay. Thank you again, Aone-san.”

Hearing his name as her expression softened, a pink tint covered his cheeks.

“You’re welcome.”

Aone turned and followed you out the room. As you both walked, you nudged him in a playful manner and he glanced down.

“You seem to be on friendly terms with Haru. Maybe it could become something more~” Your teasing only earned you a scowl but you simply laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

“I can’t wait!” Rika was bouncing around and you really wanted to question why but shrugged off the feeling.

“When we go inside, you all better behave.” Yuki waved off your warning and smiled in a cheeky manner.

“We’re always good, [F/N]-senpai. Don’t worry about it.” You didn’t know if you should believe the flirty student and sighed. Miki crossed her arms and frowned.

“I’m still not happy that I have to use my precious time for this.” The purple haired girl received a raised brow from you.

Deciding it was best to just go inside the gym, you then proceeded to do so with your three students following you.

“[F/N]-san.” Ukai approached you with a smile.

“Ukai-san. These are my students and members of my team.” You glanced back but blinked when your three students were missing.

Your lips parted to call them but you noticed a familiar ace and libero causing a bright smile to settle on your features.

“Asahi, Nishinoya!” You called the boys and went up to them, leaving behind a confused Ukai.

“Kei-chan!” Tsukishima turned but let out a small cry of surprise when Rika tackled him down as she gave him a hug.

“R-Rika?” Yamaguchi stuttered her name, stunned by her sudden appearance.

“Get off me.” Tsukishima scowled but anyone could tell he was embarrassed that his friend had just made a scene.

As this occurred, Miki was struggling with her own problem.

Nishinoya was conversing with you but his feet seemed to have taken him to the tall beauty after he detected her presence. You had noticed this but your attention was taken away once more by Asahi when he spoke to you.

“W-What is it you want?” Miki crossed her arms and looked away from the short boy who stared up at her with sparkles in his eyes.

“May I ask for your name, Hime-sama?” The way she was addressed; it boosted her ego and an obnoxious laugh left her lips, startling most of the members of Karasuno’s volleyball team.

“Koizumi Miki is my name. What is yours, peasant?”

Sugawara overheard and gave her a blank stare.

“Did she just call him a peasant?” He questioned, glancing at Daichi who simply chuckled.

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu. It is a pleasure to meet you, Koizumi-sama.” When he raised his head and grinned at her, Miki felt her heart flutter lightly.

Ignoring the strange feeling and soon nodding her head in approval, she pointed finger at the libero and spoke up.

“Nishinoya, you shall now be my servant.” Miki announced and Tanaka, who witnessed the whole scene, cried out in jealously.

“Noya, you lucky bastard!”

Nishinoya stood to his full height and cheered while Yuki who had also seen everything, giggled and smiled in a knowing manner.

“Hinata, we need to get back to practicing!” A voice snapped causing her attention to move onto the male that just spoke.

As soon as her eyes settled onto the boy, she bit her lip and eyed his nicely built form. His jet black hair complimented with his sharp navy blue eyes and Yuki felt the colour pink dust her cheeks.

_He seriously was cute._

“Hi there.”

Hinata grew startled by the new voice and turned to see who greeted him but what he saw next caused his jaw to drop. Turns out, he was wrong. It wasn’t him who they were talking to,

**_It was Kageyama._ **

The tall setter stiffened up at the finger that traced his chin while the female who he didn’t recognise, chuckled at his reaction.

“My name is Tachibana Yuki. Mind telling me yours, cutie-kun?” The blonde haired girl asked with a flirtatious smile.

‘Cutie-kun?’ Hinata placed a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing at the nickname.

Cheeks turning red, Kageyama began to sputter nonsense but that amused Yuki further.

“K-Kageyama Tobio.” His voice was deep and had a rough edge to it but that didn’t put her off.

“What a lovely name! Well then, Tobio-kun, how about we go on a date after practice?” She offered, her smile turning soft.

“A date!” Hinata exclaimed the words Tobio was about to stutter in disbelief.

Before he could speak another word, the sound of your voice caused the girls to turn their attention onto you.

“We’re here to practice, not socialise!” You scolded.

“Weren’t you doing that also, [L/N]-san?” Ukai questioned and you blushed in embarrassment.

Clearing your throat, you called over your students who soon approached you and you all faced Karasuno’s team.

“The third and second years already know me but to the first years, I’m [L/N] [F/N], a student coach at Shiratorizawa and these three are members of my team.” You turned to Miki who stepped up as she crossed her arms.

“Koizumi Miki is my name and you all better remember it. I am a second year at Shiratorizawa and the best middle blocker in our team.” Hinata’s eyes sparkled as she said this making Yuki snicker.

If only Sora was here.

“I’m Tachibana Yuki, It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I’m a second year also so you first years better call me senpai. My role in the team is the left wing spiker.” Winking towards the younger group, only Kageyama knew that she had sent it at him.

Rika was last and she beamed towards the group.

“Hi! I’m Minami Rika, Kei-chan’s and Takashi-chan’s friend and I’m a first year! My position is the setter. I hope we all get along!” Smiling brightly towards her two friends, she received a smile back from Yamaguchi while Tsukishima simply looked elsewhere.

Ukai finally stepped up and the team turned to him.

“Coach [L/N] and her students will be practicing with us today but starting from next week, Koizumi, Tachibana and Minami will continue to attend out practices every weekend.”

Most of the boys cheered over the news making you chuckle while Sugawara and Daichi smiled towards the girls in a welcoming manner.

“Right then, let’s go!” You exclaimed, throwing your jacket in air before running onto the court in a childish manner, most of the younger teens following after you.

Ukai, who removed the jacket that landed on his head, raised a brow at your excited form before sighing.

“What a kid…”

“I am not a kid! Now, get your ass here, Ukai and let’s play a match!” You practically roared, alarming the older man.

“R-Right!” He grabbed a volleyball and went onto the other side of the court before preparing to serve for his team.

A determined spark glazed both of your eyes and just before he served, a smirk was exchanged between you.


	11. Chapter 11

“Glasses, check. Laptop, check. Books, check. My all-time favourite snack, check!”  
  
Today was Sunday which was believed to be a day of resting but you knew you couldn’t when you had so much work to do. Your team were practicing with the other teams but you had phoned to check if they were in good condition and doing well.   
  
You wiggled your digits to get ready to do a lot of typing and soon crept them near the keyboard but once you were almost heading to press a key, the doorbell rung making you stiffen. A groan left your lips after, you grumbling a few words under your breath as you approached the door.  
  
“Ushijima? How did you know where I live?”  
  
To see the tall boy who gazed down at you with his usual expression, you couldn’t even greet him and simply tilted your head in confusion.  
  
“I was informed by Taka-sensei to deliver this letter to you.”  
  
“That asshole?”  
  
Somewhat bewildered by your language, you brushed off his expression before inviting the younger boy into your apartment as you opened up the letter.  
  
“You have got to be kidding me…” You murmured in disbelief as you studied the letter once more, your face scrunching up in annoyance.  
  
Ushijima was drawn, he had to admit this and you could tell when he inched towards you. Handing him the letter, you proceeded to the fridge to grab a drink.  
  
“Want some?” You offered some juice but he simply shook his head, his eyes focused on the letter only.  
  
 _Dear [L/N]  
  
You’re probably wondering why the heck I, of all people, have sent you a letter. Well, I just wanted to inform you that the 3rd gym you use for your ‘great’ team will be taken over by the female basketball team from now on. Looks like you won’t be able to train the team during the week anymore. Too bad._  
  
“He obviously set this up,” You snarled, taking the letter from his hands.  
  
Wrapping your hand around his, you easily dragged Ushijima out your apartment, the captain appearing to be, at this moment, lost by your actions.  
  
“Where are you taking me, [L/N]-senpai?” He managed to walk the same pace as you but didn’t bother removing his hand from yours since your grip was tight.  
  
“To school,” You answered, glancing at him for a second.  
  
“In that attire?”  
  
You moved your attention onto your hello kitty printed pyjamas and your slippers and silence took over the atmosphere.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
“I’m angry right now so let me do whatever I want!”  
  
“You are acting childish, senpai.”  
  
Not desiring to listen to his words to any further extent, you paused in your footsteps before rotating your body to his. Ushijima didn’t have a chance to move and he grew stunned when you elevated your foot and kicked his butt.  
  
“Did you just-” He averted his eyes onto your fuming form as he spoke up but you covered his mouth with your free hand.  
  
“Say another word and I won’t hesitate to do it again.”  
  
At that moment, Ushijima knew that you were quite strange when you were angry but he also found it amusing in a way.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Coach Washijou! Coach Yamato!” You called as you entered the gym where most of the male volleyball team were practicing.  
  
Surprised by your sudden appearance with Ushijima and also your cute attire, the elderly coach approached you in wonder. Semi who was having a break with Tendou and Shirabu, noticed your hand holding their captain’s and he couldn’t help but raise a brow.  
  
“Why are they holding hands?” That caught Tendou’s attention and his eyes instantly caught what Semi had mentioned.  
  
“Oh~” Shirabu glanced at his older teammate with a blank look before sighing.  
  
“Teasing Ushijima-senpai will be pointless. You know how he is.”  
  
“Not Ushijima…[F/N]-senpai!” Tendou snickered but Semi rolled his eyes.  
  
“Good luck with that. With the way she is right now, I won’t be surprised if she ends up throwing a volleyball at your head.”   
  
The older setter said this as he crossed his arms but Tendou simply waved him off with a hand before approaching you both.  
  
“Really?! That’s great!” Removing your hand from Ushijima’s, he couldn’t help but glance down at it as he oddly felt disappointed.  
  
What shocked everyone after was when you hugged Washijou, a squeal leaving your lips.  
  
“Thank you!” You moved back, sending the alarmed coach your brightest smile.  
  
You then turned to the tall captain and embraced him as you also thanked him.  
  
“I’ll see you all tomorrow!” You were about to wave but paused in your action when you saw Tendou with his arms open.  
  
“Where’s my hug?” He asked with a cheeky smile.  
  
Since you were in a good mood, you accepted his invite and wrapped your arms around him. Tendou immediately caught the hint of irritation in Ushijima’s eyes and his lips formed into a smirk. Surprised when the red haired boy's hold around you suddenly tightened, you couldn’t help but speak up.  
  
“Tendou?” You called, taken aback by his actions.  
  
“Sorry. I couldn’t help it since you’re so cute, senpai.”  
  
A heavy blush covered your cheeks and you lightly slapped his back.  
  
“D-Don’t be silly.”  
  
Tendou soon moved back and you quickly turned your back to him before he could see your flustered state.  
  
“Bye everyone!” You exclaimed a bit too loudly before rushing off, your [H/C] locks fluttering behind you.  
  
Semi approached the beaming male and sent him a look.  
  
“I thought you were going to tease her,” He mentioned, his tone showing he wasn’t impressed with what his friend chose to do instead.  
  
“That doesn’t matter anymore. I got to hug our cute senpai-” Tendou couldn’t even finish his words and howled in pain when a volleyball smacked the back of his head causing him to stumble forward.  
  
Instantly whipping his head back to catch the culprit, confusion gleamed in his eyes instead when he met with the same scene as before. He glanced over to Semi to ask but the smirk that painted the setter’s lips made it obvious that he knew.  
  
“Figure it out yourself.” Semi turned and returned to his teammates who were practicing but the corner of his lips curled up as he heard the red haired male’s call.  
  
Disbelief struck Goshiki’s features after he witnessed the whole scene from afar and he couldn’t help but mutter,  
  
 _“Was Ushijima-senpai being jealous just now?”_


	12. Chapter 12

“How was practice over the weekend?”

Resting on the gym floor with your team, you sipped your juice while observing them in interest.

“We’d love to tell you but could you first kindly tell us why the hell are we in the gym with the boys’ volleyball team?!” Sora was cool originally but she shortly pointed in the direction of the boys who were focused on practising.

Your lips shaped into a scowl and you rested your back against the wall, stretching your legs out.

“Baka-sensei gave our gym to the female basketball team.” You revealed, alarming them all before anger took over most of their features.

“That man is a fool,” Miki murmured after swallowing the last piece of her sandwich.

You nodded in agreement but glimpsed over to her phone when it vibrated against the floor. Picking it up, Miki checked out the message that was mailed to her and unconsciously smiled.

“Is Miki actually smiling?” Sora breathed in shock.

The purple haired teen detected the stares she was receiving and swiftly hid her phone, a small blush covering her cheeks.

“Stop staring at me!” She exclaimed but Yuki simply smiled in a cheeky manner.

“Who sent you that message?” She asked, her tone indicating that she was teasing her friend.

“It was only my servant.”

“Nishinoya?” You blinked in disbelief, wondering how on earth the boy managed to get her number.

The time you’ve spent with Karasuno’s team over the last year, you knew that Nishinoya and also Tanaka weren’t very smooth with the female population.

“Oh, you made a new friend.” Emi smiled at the younger girl but all she did was look elsewhere, puffing her cheeks.

Softly clapping to bring back their attention, you turned to Emi and reiterated the question you asked everyone earlier.

“It was very good and I learned a lot, especially from Oikawa-san.” An amused smile painted her lips triggering everyone to lean forward in curiosity.

_“Since you cover all the positions, which one are you weakest at?” Coach Mizoguchi asked, crossing him arms._

_“Libero. My receives are not great,” The black haired answered honestly, causing the older male to nod._

_“Oikawa and Iwaizumi are the two that I recommend you to work with.” He called over the two boys, Iwaizumi sending her a smile while the captain scowled, not happy with his coach’s decision._

_Emi couldn’t help but blink in confusion. Why did he seem so negative towards her? She hadn’t said anything bad…well, that’s what she thought._

**_“Eh?! You’re from Shiratorizawa?”_ **

_She remembered him saying that in such a horrid manner earlier and her mind clicked._

_“Do you not like my school?” Emi asked in interest._

_Oikawa was taken aback by the question while his friend let out a nervous chuckle, deciding it was best to explain._

_“Ushijima and Oikawa are not on good terms so…” He trailed of in an awkward manner._

_“Oh, I understand. There is a bit of friction between Ushijima-san and I.” She told them, surprising the two._

_“Really? Why?” Oikawa questioned, stepping closer to her._

_“He says I do not have enough passion for volleyball but I’m going to prove it to him at the Inter-high tournament by helping my team win.”_

_Determination struck her brown orbs and the popular boy brightened up, holding her hands with his._

_“Emi-chan, let’s be friends!”_

_“That was quick,” Emi mention, smiling in an amused manner._

“After our little moment, we got onto practising and I have to admit, Oikawa-san’s serves are excellent while Iwaizumi-san’s spikes are very hard to receive.”

Rolling up her sleeves, Emi revealed the small bruises she gained from practice causing her teammates to stare in awe.

Once you checked the time on your phone, you realised that your small break was over and got onto your feet.

“The rest of you can tell me your stories another time. Come on, girls!”

You travelled to the trolley filled with volleyballs and took one out, before facing the team.

“Let’s start with receives like last time but I’ll be serving so, be prepared!”

Sora paled over the fact that receiving your serve was a nightmare due to the amount of power you put into each one.

“We don’t have all day, hurry!”

Your words seemed to have snapped them out of their daze and they all scurried to the other side, Emi stepping up first to receive.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tendou gawked at the exhausted bodies on the floor in horror before moving onto your figure as you removed the sweat from your face with a towel.

“Good job, team! We’ll end practice for today so-”

“Oh my god, yes!”

“We are free!!”

You gaze turned flat as Sora and Rika came back to life and celebrated, the others looking happy that the extreme practice was over.

“Wow! [F/N]-senpai certainly is Sparta material.” Tendou chuckled while Goshiki gazed at you in awe.

“I told you, Satori.” When he received a light smack on the arm, his eyes drifted to Sora who grinned towards him.

“Has your team finished with practice?” She asked, him nodding as he pointed towards their coach who was grabbing his bag.

“Then that means…” A sly smile painted their lips startling Goshiki who had to take a step back once they began to snicker in a mischevious fashion.

The first year had grasped onto the fact that Tendou and Sora knew each other very well since they were in the same year and their personalities were almost the same.

“Sparta-senpai!”

Turning to the duo who came up to you, you blinked at them in marvel but took a quick look at Ushijima when he was also called, him standing by your side soon after and gazing at the fellow third years.

“Since it’s late, it not good to let a lady walk home on her own. Isn’t that right, Wakatoshi?” Tendou questioned this towards his captain who soon nodded but he didn’t seem to understand why he was asking this.

“[F/N]-senpai, are you walking home with any of the teachers?”

Slowly understanding what their intentions were, you crossed your arms in a bemused manner and spoke up.

“Ushijima doesn’t have to walk me home. I am an adult and can take care of myself,” You said in a firm manner making the two protest.

“B-But-”

“I’m fine with it.”

**_“What?”_ **

The three of you averted your attention onto Ushijima, surprised that he accepted the favour.

“It is polite to.” The reason was so simple but it brightened up Tendou and Sora, them exchanging a hi-five before they rushed off, leaving you behind with the taller male.

“I didn’t know you were such a gentlemen.”

Ushijima wasn’t prepared for that and he honestly didn’t know how to respond back.

“Come on.”

An amused smile adorned your features and you soon hooked your arm with his, ushering the younger boy out the gym.


	13. Chapter 13

As the sun settled into the sky, a small group of birds landed on a large branch near your apartment, creating a tune and causing you to slowly awaken. Letting out a yawn, your coloured orbs revealed themselves once more and as you opened them, a blurry colour met your vision making you blink and rub your slightly swollen eyes.

“WHAT IN THE-”

Turns out, the unclear colour happened to be a body.

“Hm?”

Hearing his husky deep voice, your face flamed up as you gazed at his awakening self in disbelief.

“U-U-Ushijima, what are you doing in my bed with me?” You fired the question at him but all he did was use his hand to cover his yawn before he removed the blanket from his form.

That ended up giving you a full view of his naked torso and some sort of strange squeal-more like a choke-was heard from you as you quickly covered your innocent eyes.

“Is something wrong, [L/N]-senpai?” You heard him ask and you peaked through your fingers to see him gazing down at your flustered form with a tired expression while he lightly scratched his shoulder.

“Something wrong? Of course there is! You were asleep with me in my bed, half naked! What the hell happened? Did we do something? Oh my god, I’m going to get kicked out my course, I’ve committed a crime, I’m no longer going to be a coach and now I’ll never reach my dream and-”

“[L/N]-senpai. Nothing inappropriate happened, I’ll explain everything.”

“…Put your shirt on first…”

Ushijima looked around for his shirt and found it on the ground, him grabbing it and finally placing it on. You removed your hands from your face but refused to look at him, too embarrassed to do so. He sat beside you, oblivious to how you currently were feeling and began to explain what happened the night before.

“After you invited me in, you offered a movie to watch and made some snacks but halfway through you ended up falling asleep…”

_“[L/N]-senpai?”_

_He gazed down at your sleepy form in a puzzled manner, not knowing what to do._

_Should he just turn everything off and leave? But, who would lock the door then?_

_Slowly scooping up your slightly smaller form after locking up, Ushijima went to the only other room in the apartment and detected the bed as he stepped inside. He placed you as carefully as he could on the mattress and intended to move back but you’re hand suddenly shot up and gripped onto his arm. His eyes widened as he fell onto the bed next to you and didn’t have time to react as you snuggled up to him. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, making him feel like a hug pillow._

“What about the shirt? When did that go?” You asked.

“You kept calling it a blanket a while after, saying it was too hot and you ended up removing it.”

“I’m so sorry!”

You stood to your full height but soon bowed in the most formal manner, somewhat surprising the younger boy.

“It’s fine,” He murmured and you sent him a sheepish smile after you straightened up.

The resonance of the door knocking brought you out of the moment and you stepped out the room with Ushijima who ruffled his short olive locks, covering his mouth when he yawned once more.

“Oh crap.” You whispered in horror after you peeked through the peep-hole.

The ace blinked away the tears in his eyes and soon noticed your panicked state.

“What wrong-” You quickly covered his mouth and placed a finger against your own lips, indicating him to stay quiet.

Turning him around, you ushered him into the large closet in your room and sent him an apologetic look.

“Sora and Tendou are here and they can’t find out you’re here too. I’ll try to get them to go so until then, I need you to stay quiet.” You instructed and received a nod from him, you sending a quiet thanks before shutting the door.

You rushed to the door once you heard another knock and quickly opened it, feigning a look of astonishment when you took in their appearance.

“Sora, Tendou, what…what a surprise!” You leaned against the door and sent them a grin, bigger than the usual ones you sent, this causing the two to exchange a look between them.

“We asked the principle for your address since we needed to come over and ask if you’ve seen Wakatoshi-kun. His mother phoned me last night telling me he didn’t come home.” Tendou informed, a hint of concern being detected.

“No, not at all. He left after he dropped me off.” You answered a bit too quickly and Sora squinted her eyes at you.

“Sparta-senpai, can we come in?”

She asked this in a tone indicating that she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Um…Um…Whoa!” Sora pushed the door causing you to stumble back and Tendou grew startled by his friend’s actions but he followed after her as she slipped past you.

“I knew it! Ushijima is here.” Sora exclaimed as she pointed towards his bag that rested on floor besides the sofa.

You groaned, shutting the door behind you before stepping up to the younger two and forcing them to sit.

“Let me get him and he’ll explain everything,” You grumbled, shuffling towards your room and calling out the captain who peeked out the closet.

“They found out so you gotta explain. I’m not because it’s too embarrassing,” Ushijima seemed puzzled by your reason but simply gave a nod and strolled out the room, him being more relaxed then you.

You remained in your room, letting out a minor groan as you overheard the boy explain what had occurred last night but directly after Tendou and Sora commenced their laughter, your eyebrows knitted together in irritation.

“A blanket? I can’t believe this!” Sora snorted and slapped her seat due to how humorous the situation turned out to be.

“Oh god, I-I can’t breathe.” Tendou clutched his stomach, almost sinking to floor due to how hard he was laughing.

“Tendou…Sora…”

The two stiffened up immediately after they heard your scary voice and slowly glanced up to see the dangerous glint in your coloured orbs.

“You both will stay quiet about this, won’t you?”

You placed a hand on each of their shoulders and leaned down, the expression you sent them becoming scarier up close.

“H-HAI!”

“Good.”

You perked up, the two younger students exhaling in relief while Ushijima’s sharp eyes followed your figure as you sauntered into the kitchen.

“I’ll make us all breakfast and then we’ll head over to school, okay?”

“O-Okay…” Sora and Tendou shakily replied back while Ushijima remained quiet, stepping into the kitchen soon after you called him to help.

As you both worked on making the food, the third years who remained in the living room glanced at each other before they averted their attention back onto your cheery form.

“I-I’m never getting on [F/N]-senpai’s bad side again.” Tendou murmured, Sora nodding in agreement as she gulped in a nervous manner.


End file.
